To address the clinical and translational workforce needs in our region, Frontiers needs to provide high quality training in clinical and translational research across the full spectrum of the workforce. In this application, we propose a TL1 program that builds upon our previous successes and addresses current unmet needs. The overall program goals are to: 1) Assemble interdisciplinary teams of outstanding mentors who will guide trainees in team science-based translational research and career development, 2) Recruit a highly promising and diverse pool of predoctoral and post-doctoral trainees to take full advantage of Frontiers' TL1 training program and team mentorship, 3) Offer a tailored and rigorous program of clinical and translational research training that provides opportunities for trainees to acquire the skills and experience needed to pursue a research-related career, and 4) Implement a comprehensive evaluation of TL1 trainees, their mentors, and the training program using metrics that encourage coordinated evaluation across CTSA hubs. We propose two training tracks within this TL1 program: 1) a 1-year predoctoral training track for clinical doctoral students (4 positions); 2) a 2-year post-doctoral track for clinician scientists (6 positions). The predoctoral track is designed to help clinical doctoral students start on the clinical translational research (CTR) pathway early in their training while the postdoctoral track is designed to help clinicians procure productive faculty research positions in which they will be able to compete for more advanced training grants or pursue their own independent funding. We have identified a strong pool of candidates for both tracks and will bring these trainees together into a rich, interdisciplinary, supportive learning environment. Our innovative and competency-driven training program will be enhanced by interdisciplinary research experiences within research clusters that are already practicing the principles of team science. Each TL1 trainee's experience will be driven by an Individual Development Plan (IDP), which will delineate specific, achievable scientific and career goals. Each objective is linked to specific research, education, and training activities. Training opportunities include formal coursework, workshops, research experiences, opportunities to interact with experts at other institutions, and other activities designed to deliver what scholars need to know, when they need it, in a manner that is convenient and readily accessible.